Expulsion
by randomchick51
Summary: Remeber how in Need To Know, Neal let it slip that he never graduated? Well this is my version of why.
1. Chapter 1

**Expulsion**

**Warnings: rated g, nothing bad.**

**Authors Note: This is my second story and the finale made my head explode, so excuse my mistakes, should there be any.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned White Collar, i would own Neal's old anklet prop, but i don't so...**

.oO0.

"So, our student body president," the super intendant read of the sheet in his hands, and finished his sentence, "Neal Caffrey, stole one hundred dollars from the school's budget money, why?"

The student who had reported what Neal had done spoke, "I believe it was to buy earrings for his girlfriend, sir."

The super intendant walked over to the principal, "Expel him." he said.

The student interrupted, "But, Neal's a top student, and great at track, he has dozens of scholarships set up for him, and he's supposed to be valedictorian, he can't be expelled. There's only one month left of school, let him graduate... sir."

"He should have thought about that before," the super intendant replied, "He's a senior, and as you said, there's only one month of school left, he won't miss that much. He is being expelled."

.oOo.

**Authors note: Please review, this story has been in my head for a while, but i didn't think it be that good, let me know what you thought.**


	2. One Month Earlier

**Warning: None**

**Authors Note: I know i emailed severel people who put this on story alert that it would only be a oneshot, but i decided to put new chapters having different people's point of view. This is from Neal's point of view, one month earlier than chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned White Collar, i would own Neal's old anklet prop, but i don't so...**

Neal knew he shouldn't do this, but he remebered how much Brittniee loved those earrings she had seen at the mall...

"Oh, Neal," Brittniee said, "look at those earrings! They're beautiful!" Neal turned away from the book store he was looking at, and saw they blue earrings that Brittniee was staring at.

" They are the same color as your eyes, I love them!" she said excitedly.

"How much? " she asked the clerk.

"$100" the clerk said flatly.

"What?" Brittniee complianed. "I'll never afford that..."

'There's only two monthes of school left' Neal thought, 'and Brittniee will love them for our six month anniversry. The school won't find out... OK, I'll do it' he thought as took the hundred dollars from the school's budget.

**Authors Note: the next few chapters will be everyone's rection to Neal's being expelled.**


	3. Neal

**Neal**

**Warnings: rated g; nothing bad**

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update, but with testing, posting three stories in one week, going out for the school newspaper (i didn't make it), writing a story for the school magazine, and having boy troubles, i have just about reached my creative max, so please forgive mistakes. This is along authors note, so onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned White Collar, i would own Neal's old anklet prop, but i don't so**

**.oOo.**

Neal couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do. How could he have been expelled? He had his whole future ahead of him. He was going to go to Princeton. He had was going to be a district attorney. He had always wanted to help people get justice, and he was positive that no matter how good the defendant's lawyer was, he would be able to convince the jury of guiltiness.

Now, what would he do? No good colleges would let in someone who had been expelled in, and how would he get a good job, then? He had no idea what he would do.

.oOo.

**Authors note: i know this was short and that Neal probably wouldn't have wanted to be an attorney, but he seems to like working for the FBI, and that was the only job in law enforcement, where he could use his conning skills all the time.**


	4. Britniee

**Britniee**

**Warnings: none, nothing too bad**

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a bit of writers block**

**Disclaimer: ****If i owned White Collar, i would own Neal's old anklet prop, but i don't so...**

"Neal," Britniee said, looking away "I'm breaking up with you…"

"_What?_" Neal asked surprised. They had planned on going to college together.

"My dad heard where you got the money for the earrings and he doesn't want me to date a criminal, or to keep them" she said, holding the earrings out for Neal to take.

"Since when do you care what your father thinks?" Neal asked.

"_I_ don't want to date a criminal" Britniee said, throwing the earrings at Neal and running away.

**Authors note: one more chapter left. Next chapter, you will see one of your favorite characters, and if they aren't one of your favorites, I hate you(no offense)…**


	5. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**Warnings: still nothing bad**

**Authors note: 21 days until White Collar's birthday! Who else is exited?**

**Disclaimer: If i owned White Collar, i would own Neal's old anklet prop, but i don't so...**

… I was just driving to New York when I saw the kid on the side of the highway. 'Why would he be hitchhiking; he's just a kid' I thought. I was curious, so I pulled over. "Need a ride, kid?" I asked.

"Duh," the kid said, getting in the car.

"How come?" I asked.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I mean, why is a kid hitchhiking?" I asked. He told me his story; why he was running away. "Okay kid, what's you're name?"

"Neal," he said.

"Well Neal, do you have a problem with being a criminal?" I asked.

"I guess not," Neal said timidly.

"Well then, call me Mozzie."

… **Authors note: Now do you understand why I said I hate you if he's not one of your favorites? P.S. before I became an author, I only commented on stories I really liked, or commented to ramble about stories I hated, but now its driving me crazy not knowing what you think. Please comment whatever you think of it. Thank you optimistic pessiment, GirsLoveSlave, mam711, yellowrose900, kenziecaffery, and the person who signed as "me" for already commenting.**


End file.
